Speeder (boat)
Grand Theft Auto Online | manufacturer = Pegassi (HD Universe) |related = Toro }} The Speeder is a speed boat that has appeared in most games after Grand Theft Auto III. To date, the Speeder has appeared in both 3D Universe and HD Universe. It is manufactured by Pegassi in the HD Universe. Design 3D Universe In all 3D Universe games the Speeder appears in, it is designed as a low profile speedboat, having a modern and sporty appearance. The Grand Theft Auto III rendition seems to be directly concepted from Rockstar themselves, sharing no resemblance to any real-life boat. From Grand Theft Auto: Vice City to Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the Speeder assumes a rather realistic design, usually having room for 4 occupants and a large, enclosed engine compartment. In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, however, the boat has a different design, having the occupants' area notably moved to the rear and the engine compartment is no longer visible. In a BradyGames guide for GTA Vice City Stories, the possible beta name for the Speeder was the "Ambassador", as seen through one of the images in the guide. HD Universe In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, the Speeder seems to be based on the VC, SA and VCS versions, distinguished by the engine compartment on the rear and the general windshield profile, as well as the antenna on the back. Returning to Grand Theft Auto V with the Beach Bum Update, the Speeder is now styled as a classic speed boat, unlike that of the 3D Universe rendition. It is now closely based around the Coeur 290 Nighthawk and Cherubini Classic 20. This boat has a unique wooden finish on the upper side, with a modernized occupants' area, two lamps near the windshield and the "Speeder" badges on both ends. On the rear, there are "Pegassi" markings and in the front hull, the manufacturer's emblem is seen. The GPS appears to have the GTA IV's Map (Liberty City) rather than Los Santos (Xbox 360 / PlayStation 3 only). This is due to the fact that the model was reused from the GTA IV boats, particularly the Police Predator. A special version of the Speeder appears when purchasing a Pisces Galaxy Super Yacht in Grand Theft Auto Online, added as part of the GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals update for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC. It spawns in the colors of the yacht purchased - altering the color of the yacht will consequently alter the color of the boat and any other boats featured with the yacht. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe Designed as a lean watercraft, the Speeder is a good boat in terms of handling and speed, being the fastest boat in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, the third fastest in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, and the fourth fastest in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, the Speeder has very good top speed and acceleration, being able to compete with other boats in the same class like the Jetmax and Dinghy, and also being able to outrun Police Predators with relative ease. GTA V Overview Image Gallery Speeder-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Speeder on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Speeder-Next-Gen-Version.jpg|A screenshot featuring Michael De Santa piloting a Speeder while being pursued by a Police Maverick in Grand Theft Auto V. Speeder2-GTAO-front.png|"Yacht" variant in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) Locations Grand Theft Auto III *Docked on the pier by Asuka Kasen's Condo in Newport, Staunton Island. *Docked by the runway at Francis International Airport. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Docked by the marina in Ocean Beach. *The boat appears as a reward in the mission All Hands On Deck. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Docked at Esplanade East, San Fierro. *On the waters west of Jizzy's Pleasure Domes. *Docked west of Fort Carson Safehouse. *On the waters at the north edge of Sherman Reservoir, Bone County/Tierra Robada. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Docked at a pier south from Asuka Kasen's condo in Newport and the pier where the boat is spawned in GTA III. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *Can only be obtained during the smuggling and sometimes drugs side-missions. Grand Theft Auto V *Available for free if the player has purchased the Marina property (Original edition only). * Can be found in the purchasable boat docks near Vespucci Beach (Enhanced edition only). * Available for $325,000 on DockTease (Enhanced edition only). Grand Theft Auto Online *Was initially available for free on DockTease to be delivered by Pegasus Lifestyle Management. It now costs $325,000 to purchase it after the later updates. *Available for free as a companion vehicle with the Pisces Galaxy Super Yacht. Trivia General *The boat name could be a reference to a type of drug. Possibly, both the Speeder and the Reefer are boats named after drugs, therefore implied in these illegal activities. See Also * Jetmax, Blade, Squalo, Toro and Violator - Similarly classed boats appearing in numerous Grand Theft Auto titles. Navigation }} es:Speeder (lancha) ru:Speeder (лодка) fr:Speeder de:Speeder pl:Ścigacz Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Boats Category:Vehicles manufactured by Pegassi Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Boats Vehicle Class